¿Te casas conmigo?
by dark.x.witch
Summary: De cómo Fleur Delacour, Audrey Lekker, Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter pasaron a ser parte de la familia Weasley
1. I Una taza de

**Hola holita lectorcitos xD Sí, ya, ya sé que no debería descentrarme de 'Rompiendo Tradiciones' pero llevo varios días pensando en estas historias así que no quise esperar más ^^ No prometo que esto sea muy largo, de hecho va a tener 5 capítulos, 6 como mucho; tampoco prometo actualizarlo constantemente ya que, como he dicho antes, no quiero descentrarme de mi otro fic, además son capítulos independientes y los escribo en cuanto me baja la inspiración xD **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es plenamente mío, todos, como ya sabes, son de la increíble JK. Algunas de estas escenas están basadas en películas, series o libros. No escribo con ánimo de plagio ni mucho menos, pero es que tengo mucho tiempo libre (mentira cochina xD) ¡Vale, ya no distraigo más!**

**Enjoy ^^ **

**¿Te casas conmigo?**

**De cómo Angelina Johnson pasó a formar parte de la familia Weasley. **

I. Una taza de...

Aquella mañana el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y hacía más calor del habitual en un día de abril. Quizá por eso, o porque el día anterior había visto a su viejo amigo Lee, George Weasley se despertó de muy buen humor.

Se tomó su café diario, leyó un rato el periódico, repasó mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer y bajó a abrir la tienda silbando una canción de 'Las Brujas de Macbeth'.

Verity, su ayudante llegó unos minutos más tarde, lo saludó con una sonrisa -¿Un buen día, señor Weasley?-

-Así es, Verity, un día muy bueno- hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba de tan buen humor, al menos no sin una razón aparente. Estuvo de tan buen humor, de hecho, que no se puso a sermonear a su hermano por llegar tarde, como haría normalmente, solo a hacerle _inocentes y nada molestos _comentarios acerca de lo mucho que debió haberse divertido tras pasar la noche en casa de Hermione.

Aunque al parecer, el sol afectaba el humor de más gente que George porque la tienda había estado a rebosar de gente todo el día, los nuevos artículos se vendían como pan caliente y, si seguían así, podrían abrir otra sucursal. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas e incluso mejor.

Pero entonces todo se esfumó. Angie Johnson entró en la tienda. No es que a George no le alegrara verla, de hecho le encantaba. Hacía meses, no sabría decir cuantos, habían comenzado una relación no formal, aunque en realidad era más formal de lo que parecía; se veían varias veces a la semana, ella iba a menudo a 'La Madriguera', peleaban como cualquier otra pareja normal, se reconciliaban como cualquier otra pareja normal, ella se quedaba a dormir tras largas sesiones de besos, caricias y gemidos, en el pequeño piso de arriba de la tienda, y George estaba más que feliz con su "no" relación. En pocos meses ella se convirtió en su refugio, en su consejera, en su amante de pelo negro y ojos profundos… sí, había que admitirlo, había acabado enamorándose de Angie. Pero eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta. No por ahora.

El problema no era que Angelina entrara a la tienda, eso lo hacía muy a menudo, el problema era _cómo_ había entrado. Su pelo, que normalmente dejaba suelto o atado en una coleta estaba atado en un moño sin gracia ni brillo, sus ojos estaban rojos, haciendo inminente el hecho de que había estado llorando, sus ojeras demostraban que no había dormido y su expresión era angustiosa. George la miró con preocupación y ella solo susurró un _'tenemos que hablar' _tan sombrío que le dio un escalofrío.

-Claro…-la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer-aún tengo que atender gente- era verdad, la gente, a pesar de que casi era la hora de cerrar, seguía llegando como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer -¿por qué no subes y te sirves un té? Yo voy ahora- George le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la morena desapareció tras la puerta que comunicaba el piso y la tienda.

En cuanto fue la hora de cerrar echó, prácticamente a patadas, a todo el mundo, incluidos Verity y Ron, que solían quedarse hasta un poco más tarde. Subió las escaleras de su edificio de tres en tres y abrió la puerta de golpe. Angie estaba sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en una mano y con un sobre blanco en la otra. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y rompió a llorar. Él se acercó y la abrazó intentando consolarla. Ella balbuceó cosas que a George le sonaban sin sentido como _'lo siento mucho'_ o _'no sé qué haré'. _Cuando logró calmarse volvió a llenar su taza de té y llenó una para el pelirrojo también.

-Bueno… ¿vas a contarme qué te pasa?- George estaba poniéndose nervioso con todo esto. Ella murmuró algo que no llegó a oír y respiró profundamente –Veras, George, esta mañana fui a San Mungo porque…- pero pudo continuar. -¿Qué? ¿San Mungo? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- pudo ver la preocupación en sus azules ojos. Ya había perdido a su gemelo, a su mitad… no podía perderla a ella también.

-No… solo…- volvió a respirar profundo –Fui al hospital porque no me encontraba bien y… resulta… que…-respiró otra vez –estoy embarazada- De no haber sido porque la vio mover los labios, probablemente hubiese pensado que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando prácticamente tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Y… estás segura…de…?- la mirada que le echó Angelina lo cayó. No, hacer preguntas sobre si él era el padre no era muy apropiado. Se sentaron juntos mirando a la chimenea y se quedaron sin decir una palabra durante un rato.

-¿Qué… vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó como un niño avergonzado que pregunta a su madre si está muy enfadado con él.

-No lo sé, George… si no quieres hacerte cargo, yo…- pero no la dejó terminar. Iba a hacer algo que no solía hacer nunca, hacerse responsable de sus actos. No iba a dejar ni muerto que Angie criara a SU hijo ella sola. Tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para mantenerlos a ambos, pero lo había.

Muchas ideas se les cruzaron por la mente; desde comenzar a vivir juntos hasta darlo en adopción, aunque esa última la descartaron rápidamente.

No se movieron del sofá durante un rato más. Angelina hundió el rostro entre las manos y suspiró. George la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en años…estaba apagada, parecía que tenía más años que hacía media hora, pero contradictoriamente estaba, literalmente, llena de vida. Tuvo durante un segundo la imagen mental de ellos dos teniendo una familia con niños correteando por aquí y por allá, pero se borró de su mente en seguida.

-Eh… ¿quieres otra taza de matrimonio?- George soltó sin pensar. -¿Qué?- Angie lo miró como si le acabaran de salir cueros y cola. –Té, otra taza de té- se corrigió rápidamente.

-George, te he oído, has dicho matrimonio- seguía mirándolo perpleja. -¿Ah sí? ¿Eso he dicho?- se hizo el desentendido. –Sí, querías decir té, pero has dicho… matrimonio- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿quieres otra taza de té?- se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pudo ser un minuto, una hora, un segundo, o una centésima. –Sí, quiero- respondió con sus ojos chocolate aún clavados en los suyos. –Sí, quieres- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza –sí, quiero- repitió. –Sí, quieres- volvió a decir él, como asegurándose de que no le estaban fallando los oídos. –Bueno… si me lo pides…- no podía despegar la vista de sus ojos azules. –Si te lo pidiera… tú… ¿querrías?- había enrojecido hasta las orejas, tanto que se confundían con su pelo. Ella asintió otra vez y no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

Se besaron, se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Porque no sabían hacer las cosas como las parejas normales, porque después de todo, ellos nunca habían sido una pareja normal.

**Venga, dilo, di "Chica, esto es lo más cursi y pasteloso que he visto", te doy toooooda la razón, pero entiende que son las 5:42 de la mañana y la maldita inspiración no me dejaba dormir ¬¬ **

**La escena final está sacada de una peli que vi el otro día, creo que eran los 101 dálmatas o una de esas xD y no sé por qué se me vino a la cabeza esta escena. **

**A pesar de que no me convence mucho, lo publico tal y como lo he escrito, porque si me pongo a cambiar cosas acabaré por no publicar nada xD **

**Anda, sé buena gente y deja tu opinión, harás feliz a una escritora y el karma te lo premiará ^^ **

_**Dark Witch**_


	2. II Pluma Nueva

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, queridos míos xD aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta locura extremadamente cursi y pastelosa que habita en mi mente. **

**Ea, no distraigo más**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**¿Te casas conmigo?**

**De cómo Audrey Lekker se convirtió en una Weasley. **

II. Pluma nueva

Percy se revolvió nervioso en el asiento de la sala de espera de San Mungo. Aquel hospital nunca le había gustado, sobre todo después de la guerra. Pero tenía un buen motivo para estar ahí; hoy era el cumpleaños de Audrey.

El pelirrojo, a decir verdad, se había estado comiendo el coco pensando en el regalo perfecto para su novia, porque a pesar de ser una chica bastante sencilla no era tan fácil. No podía regalarle bombones porque, como sanadora que era, posiblemente se los tiraría a la cabeza, las flores le aburrían, una cena le parecía muy cursi, un libro sería más un regalo para él que para ella, y joyas… digamos que no tenían buenas experiencias con las joyas.

_-FlashBack-_

_Él había planeado todo de forma minuciosa, llevaba un tiempo pensando en hacerlo. Para su gusto, todo estaba perfecto; había velas, rosas, música, una cena y un anillo. Porque sí, aunque apenas la conocía, Percy sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida. Era la que le aportaba ese brillo de felicidad en la vida. Él que vivía en la monotonía de un trabajo en el ministerio, rodeado de libros, de seriedad… y no es que le molestara, al contrario, prefería trabajar así; pero Audrey lo sacaba de eso, lo hacía reír y disfrutar un poco más de la vida… ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo habían acabado juntos, pero ahora sentía que no podría vivir sin su sonrisa o sin sus cálidos ojos verdes._

_Después de la romántica cena él se arrodilló y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Audrey abrió tanto los ojos que temió que se salieran de sus órbitas. _

_-Percy… no… tú no...¿en serio?- la morena balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras miraba el anillo. – ¿Me… estás pidiendo… que… me… case contigo?- Él asintió con una sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero la joven no lo dejó pronunciar su discurso –Percy… ¡esto es una locura! Por Merlín, nos conocemos desde hace dos meses y…- ni siquiera podía seguir hablando de la impresión._

_-Escúchame, Audrey, quiero casarme contigo… si aceptas, este anillo simbolizará mi promesa de serte sincero siempre, de hacerte sentir orgullosa, de escuchar tus problemas, de decirte si tienes comida entre los dientes o lagañas… - se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos. -Si aceptas, prometo hacerte lo más feliz que pueda- se volvió a arrodillar y a extender el anillo -¿Qué me dices?- _

_Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Audrey respiró profundo, cogió la pequeña caja de terciopelo y la cerró. Se la devolvió negando con la cabeza._

_-Ahora no, Percy- fueron todas sus palabras._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

Había pasado más de un año de aquello, y la verdad, es que había sido mejor esperar... Ambos tenían actualmente un buen trabajo, una buena relación y casi se podría decir que vivían juntos. Aunque había temporadas en las que, por motivos de trabajo o cualquier otra cosa, pasaban días, incluso semanas, en las que apenas se veían.

-Señor Weasley- dijo una chica de no más de 20 años, al salir de una de las muchas salas del hospital –no sabía que vendría-

-Lo siento, Margaret, quería darle una sorpresa a Audrey- se disculpó el hombre. – ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí, por favor?- pidió a la joven ayudante de su novia.

-Claro, claro, ahora mismo- y volvió a desaparecer tras una ancha puerta.

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo que llevaba hasta la consulta de Audrey, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y entró.

Ella estaba sentada tras un escritorio de roble, con el pelo atado un moño, ataviada con su bata blanca y escribiendo un largo pergamino. Cuando lo vio se levantó rápidamente y se le echó al cuello -¡Percy! No te esperaba hasta más tarde. Margaret vino a preguntarme si estaba ocupada y luego desapareció y claro yo…- pero el pelirrojo cortó con un beso el discurso de su novia que a veces tenía demasiada energía.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa, tras separarse de ella. Extendió ante ella un paquete envuelto delicadamente con papel azul.

-Oh, no deberías haberte molestado- le dio un corto beso como agradecimiento. Ella volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y desenvolvió el regalo con delicadeza y encontró una caja alargada cubierta en cuero negro, la abrió y contempló un juego de plumas de fénix nuevo, elegante y sencillo. Era simplemente perfecto. Audrey levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los avellana de él. –Percy… es… es precioso, gracias, en serio- sonrió de lado.

-De nada, lo vi y pensé en ti- respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la consulta.

-¿Sabes para qué sería perfecta? Para firmar con mi nuevo apellido- dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó- ¿Piensas cambiar tu apellido? ¿Por qué?- el hombre parecía confundido.

-Sí, he estado pensándolo y creo que te gustará- sacó un pergamino de un cajón, tomó con delicadeza su _pluma nueva_ y garabateó algo en él. –Mira- dijo mientras le pasaba el trozo de pergamino.

Percy, aún cuestionando la idea de su novia, cogió el pergamino entre sus manos y leyó con sorpresa el nombre escrito con pulcra caligrafía: _Audrey Weasley._ El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cariño, has estado tan distraído últimamente que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que llevo tu anillo- rió ella. Entonces pudo ver como en su dedo anular estaba el anillo que le había comprado hacía tanto tiempo y que ella había rechazado. –La última noche que estuve en tu casa lo encontré de casualidad en tus cajones… y me puse a pensar que quizá es el momento adecuado para aceptarlo ¿Qué dices tú?- sonrió -¿Aceparía usted, señor Percival Weasley, casarse conmigo?- dijo fingiendo voz masculina.

Percy, que jamás era impulsivo y que todo lo pensaba tres mil veces antes de hacerlo, perdió toda su compostura habitual y simplemente la alzó en sus brazos riendo como un niño pequeño, la besó, volvió a reír, la volvió a besar.

Aquella noche Audrey celebró su cumpleaños de forma privada con su novio… perdón… prometido. Cuando estaban a punto de dormirse Percy susurró en su oído -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Bueno, cuando me lo pediste por primera vez apenas nos conocíamos, y yo necesitaba centrarme en mí, en mi futuro, en mi carrera… ahora nos conocemos mejor, y el futuro en el que quiero centrarme está contigo, con tus libros, con tus manías por la limpieza- rió –y con las plumas nuevas- dijo él. –Sí, y con las plumas nuevas- susurró la castaña antes de dormirse en el pecho de su futuro esposo.

* * *

**OH-DIOS-MÍO-ESTOY-VIVA! Aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque sé que todos quieren matarme por no aparecer en el último tiempo. Me encantaría aclarar eso… la verdad es que desde que perdí los archivos originales de "Rompiendo Tradiciones" no me he sentido especialmente inspirada, y si a eso le sumas los estudios y el extraño cambio de perspectiva que he tenido… Bueno, el punto es que, por e****l momento, he decidido estancarlo. Seguramente volveré a retomarlo en unos meses, ya que es cuando tengo más tiempo libre. **

**Por otro lado voy a seguir con este (o al menos intentarlo) y con otros más que están publicados en la cuenta conjunta que tengo con unas amigas**** (Neko y Nightmare, sin la insistencia de las cuales probablemente no publicaría –cansiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinas .-) llamada Lost Souls of Destruction, recomiendo una visita por el perfil, al menos. Yo publicaré con el nick de Swigen, así que si mis historias aparecen publicadas ahí no me las están plagiando xD **

**La verdad es que este capítulo no me termina de convencer… pero comencé a escribirlo hace mucho y lo he terminado recientemente, casi sin revisarlo, así que algún que otro fallo habrá. El próximo capítulo es chan chan chan chan… Ron y Hermione (mis favoritos sin duda *-*). **

_**Hasta entonces,**_

_**Dark Witch **_


End file.
